


La dolcezza di un ritaglio nel tempo

by donutgladiator



Category: Heaven's Feel
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Sakura è emozionata della sua uscita con il senpai.Un picnic sotto gli alberi di ciliegio e tanta dolcezza.





	La dolcezza di un ritaglio nel tempo

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT8_  
Prompt: Dolcezza  
  
 

 

**La dolcezza di un ritaglio nel tempo**

  

 

Si guardò allo specchio e sistemò una ciocca di capelli che le sfuggiva dalla treccia laterale canticchiando, non riuscendo a trattenere il mormorio della canzone che stava ascoltando in sottofondo e contribuiva alla sua allegria per la giornata che la aspettava.

Mentre si lisciava le pieghe del vestito quasi meccanicamente, sperando che l’outfit che avesse scelto le donasse come credeva, non poté fare a meno di sorridere al suo riflesso, sistemando gli ultimi tocchi di lucidalabbra per poi uscire facendo ondeggiare l’ampia gonna bianca, continuando a canticchiare, ormai persa nel suo mondo.

-Smettila di fare tutta questa confusione!- urlò suo fratello, spuntando dalla sua camera e guardandola in cagnesco.

Ovviamente non stava facendo chissà che rumori molesti ma Shinji si arrabbiava per la minima cosa, quindi lei non ci faceva più tanto caso se le urlava contro qualcosa.

Sakura sorrise anche a lui, non volendo farsi rovinare la giornata dai suoi borbottii e scese raggiante le scale, senza nemmeno rispondergli, decidendo che ignorarlo era la scelta migliore per mantenere il buonumore.

-Ehi! Sakura, aspetta!- le urlò l’altro dietro, uscendo dalla stanza per raggiungerla e sporgersi dalle scale: -Dove stai andando?- continuò, aspettandosi una risposta che lo soddisfacesse, cosa che la ragazza sembrava non aver intenzione di dare.

-Fuori- rispose lei senza fornirgli spiegazioni più dettagliate riguardo la sua giornata, notando che sulla fronte del fratello una venuzza iniziava a pulsare per il fastidio.

Ricordò i suoi comportamenti degli anni precedenti e si rese conto che Shinji non era ancora abituato all’indipendenza che aveva guadagnato negli ultimi tempi, allontanandosi dal suo controllarla e sfuggendo al suo modo di fare possessivo.

-Spero tu non stia andando a incontrare quel tipo- sbottò il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia e seguendola al piano inferiore della villa in cui abitavano.

In realtà il fratello non si era mai interessato così tanto a quello che faceva, ma se aveva il sentore che l’altra fosse felice o che Emiya c’entrasse qualcosa con quanto aveva intenzione di fare, diventava estremamente insistente e irritabile.

Quasi possessivo.

-Non preoccuparti, Shinji. Non incontrerò Emiya oggi- sorrise lei, mentendogli forse troppo candidamente.

Quel giorno non gli avrebbe permesso di intromettersi.

Shinji sembrò crederle o forse decise di non insistere oltre con le sue domande.

Conoscendolo, avrebbe sicuramente chiesto non appena avesse potuto a Emiya se avesse incontrato sua sorella e se Sakura poteva azzardare un’ulteriore previsione, avrebbe capito che gli aveva mentito dalla reazione dell’altro ragazzo, fin troppo chiara quando si trattava di dire la verità.

-Fa’ attenzione- disse, facendo sgranare gli occhi della ragazza per quello slancio di dolcezza improvvisa. Non avrebbe mai detto che il suo comportamento non si fosse trasformato dopo quanto avvenuto l’anno precedente con gli eventi della guerra per il Santo Graal, ma anche se si era un po’ addolcito con lei, non le aveva mai rivolto parole del genere.

Si avvicinò a lui e gli sorrise, facendogli una carezza sulla testa, come se fosse stata lei la sorella maggiore in quel momento. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse Shinji, ma non avrebbe sprecato l’occasione per mostrargli che a lui, nonostante tutto quello accaduto, lei teneva davvero.

-Allora, vado- sussurrò dolcemente, mentre infilava i sandali e usciva all’aria aperta di quel caldo aprile.

Chiuse la porta e poi respirò l’aria primaverile.

Il profumo dei fiori di cui condivideva il nome le arrivò in pochi istanti alle narici e mentre si girava verso gli alberi di ciliegio si ritrovò nuovamente a sorridere, senza alcun motivo apparente.

In realtà aveva tutti i motivi del mondo per essere così raggiante.

Aveva un appuntamento con il _senpai_.

Guardò il cielo azzurro e si strinse nel golfino di lana, avviandosi verso il luogo in cui avrebbero dovuto vedersi.

Continuò a canticchiare, mentre faceva delicatamente ondeggiare il piccolo cestino in cui aveva messo il pranzo che aveva preparato per entrambi e ripensò al giorno prima, quando Shirou le aveva chiesto se avesse da fare il giorno dopo.

Ridacchiò, ripensando alla faccia che l’altro aveva messo su, completamente imbarazzato per quanto le stava chiedendo, aggiungendo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere passare quella giornata solo in sua compagnia.

A Sakura non erano servite altre parole e aveva subito accettato.

Erano anni che aspettava che lui le chiedesse di uscire.

Si mise ad attenderlo all’ingresso del parco, mentre guardava l’orologio sopra di lei.

Era arrivata forse con troppi minuti di anticipo, perché dell’altro non c’era ancora alcun segno.

Si appoggiò al palo e attese per un tempo che sembrò infinito, cercando di dosare i battiti del proprio cuore e non farsi prendere dal panico.

Quando guardò di nuovo l’orologio, erano passati solo cinque minuti dal suo arrivo e ne mancavano ancora altri dieci prima dell’ora dell’appuntamento.

-Sakura!- la voce di Shirou le arrivò alle orecchie e si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli, felice della sua comparsa: -Scusami, ho fatto tardi?- domandò, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e riprendendo fiato.

La ragazza scosse la testa: -Ma no, _senpai_. Siamo entrambi in anticipo, anch’io sono arrivata pochi minuti fa.

Il volto di Shirou si distese, illuminandosi in un sorriso, lieto di non averla fatta aspettare per troppo tempo.

-Meno male- disse: -Sono contento tu abbia accettato il mio invito. E grazie per aver preparato il pranzo…- la guardò scostarsi una ciocca di capelli dal viso e si trattenne dal fare un apprezzamento su quanto fosse particolarmente bella quella mattina.

Anche se ormai conosceva quel vestito bianco, ogni volta che glielo vedeva indosso riusciva sempre a togliergli il fiato.

Ripensò al loro primo incontro e a come erano cambiate le cose tra loro.

Ancora la ricordava, tre anni prima, bussare alla sua porta completamente coperta di pioggia per aiutarlo a svolgere le faccende domestiche, per poi rimanere a casa sua per tutta la durata del liceo e diventare in breve tempo la colonna portante della sua vita.

Rise ricordandola come un piccolo pulcino bagnato e lei lo guardò con occhi sorpresi, che lui evitò bene di ricambiare per non rovinare il momento.

Della Sakura di un tempo ormai era rimasto veramente poco e lui non poteva che esserne felice.

-Ah, ehm, vogliamo andare? Inizio ad avere un discreto languorino e se penso a ciò che hai preparato voglio solo aprire il cestino del pranzo per mangiarmi tutto- scherzò, grattandosi una guancia imbarazzato per i pensieri che stava avendo su una Sakura che ormai non c’era più, trasformatasi da bambina a splendida donna.

L’altra ridacchiò per quelle parole.

-Certo, andiamo, _senpai_.

Shirou storse un po’ il naso per quell’appellativo e senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, decise che fosse finalmente arrivato il momento di rivelare alla ragazza i suoi dubbi riguardo il modo in cui lei lo chiamava.

-Senti, non è che potresti… chiamarmi Shirou? Ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo che… forse è arrivato il momento di smettere di chiamarmi “ _senpai_ ”- lei lo guardò un’altra volta con stupore e qualcosa che Shirou interpretò come paura e imbarazzo per quanto gli aveva appena chiesto, così si affrettò ad aggiungere: -Beh, mi sono ormai diplomato e… ehm, solo se ti va, insomma, non era un obbligo. È una cosa che mi farebbe piacere, tutto qui- tagliò il ragazzo sperando di non averle dato troppo fastidio con quella richiesta, aprendo la strada verso i ciliegi del parco dove avrebbero potuto fermarsi per il loro picnic.

Sakura arrossì, in effetti, Shirou aveva ormai finito il liceo e non era più un suo _senpai_ , continuare a chiamarlo in quel modo non era più necessario, anche se un po’ le dispiaceva rinunciarvi, essendo affezionata a quell’appellativo.

-S… Shirou- sussurrò impercettibilmente, quasi provando a dire il suo nome prima di farglielo sentire. Se lo avesse chiamato con il suo primo nome, la loro relazione sarebbe diventata ancora più forte. Guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, senza farsi scoprire, si domandò se lui avesse pensato a quella sfumatura.

Il ragazzo le prese una mano e le sorrise ancora, mentre camminavano sotto i ciliegi in fiore che sembravano lo sfondo perfetto per quel momento romantico che stavano vivendo.

Almeno per Sakura.

Con le guance arrossate e il cuore a mille, si fece guidare fino a un punto più lontano, in cui i due ragazzi avrebbero potuto allestire il loro picnic senza troppe persone intorno a loro.

-Che ne pensi di quel posto laggiù?- domandò Shirou, indicando un albero non troppo maestoso ma carico di fiori e boccioli rosati.

Sakura annuì e si lasciò guidare dall’altro.

Sotto i rami colmi di gemme, con il caldo vento che faceva muovere le fronde e il suo vestito, Sakura iniziò a sistemare la tovaglia per terra, per poi sedersi e invitare Shirou a fare lo stesso.

-Ti va di fare altri due passi prima?- domandò allungando una mano verso di lei.

La ragazza lo guardò incuriosita per la proposta, dato che era stato l’altro il primo a proporre di mangiare, ma decise ugualmente di accettarla, abbandonando le cose dove avevano preso posto e seguendo Shirou con fiducia.

Appena poco più avanti il ragazzo si fermò e voltatosi verso di lei, le chiese di chiudere gli occhi perché voleva mostrarle qualcosa di importante.

-È una sorpresa- aggiunse, allungando le mani per afferrare quelle delle ragazza, che lo aveva accontentato e aveva chiuso gli occhi.

Shirou la fece avanzare per parecchi metri prima di farla effettivamente fermare e chiederle di attendere per qualche istante, sempre mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.

-Non sbirciare! Dammi ancora un attimo!- lo sentì gridare, mentre lei teneva le mani sugli occhi per non cadere in tentazione e scalpitava per poterli aprire, curiosa di ciò che stesse combinando l’altro, che sentiva muoversi davanti a lei con una certa fretta.

-Posso adesso?- domandò, con un tono di voce dolce e quasi infantile.

Shirou sorrise e portò le mani dietro la schiena, celandole alla vista quello che aveva preso.

-Vai!- esclamò, dandole finalmente il via libera.

La ragazza aprì la bocca sorpresa per il posto in cui Shirou l’aveva portata.

Intorno a lei c’era una distesa immensa di fiori candidi. Non erano fiori particolarmente rari, ma la distesa di margherite con sfondo gli alberi rosa di ciliegio, era un panorama che non avrebbe voluto perdere per nulla al mondo.

-Shirou… è bellissimo- disse, guardando i fiori intorno a lei, grata che non ci fosse nessuno che potesse disturbarli.

Il ragazzo arrossì nel sentir pronunciare per la prima volta il suo nome senza onorifici, e Sakura fece lo stesso notando ciò che aveva appena fatto sovrappensiero.

-Sono contento ti piaccia. Volevo farti una sorpresa. Me ne ha parlato la sorellona Fuji e non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che ti sarebbe piaciuto vedere questa distesa di fiori- aggiunse avvicinandosi a lei.

-Mi piace moltissimo. Sono contenta tu abbia deciso di invitarmi per questa visita al parco dei ciliegi…- sussurrò lei, coprendo tutta la distanza tra loro, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Shirou teneva qualcosa dietro la schiena.

-C’è qualcos’altro che mi nascondi?- chiese Sakura con una risata genuina.

Lui allargò il sorriso, porgendole quello che le aveva preso.

-Li ho raccolti per te- mormorò, mostrando i fiori di campo che aveva raccolto pochi istanti prima, avvampando d’imbarazzo nonostante tutto: -So che non è il regalo perfetto dopo che hai cucinato il pranzo per noi e che avrei dovuto pensare a qualcosa di migliore, ma…- si fermò e la guardò negli occhi: -… spero li accetterai ugualmente.-

Sakura era indecisa se scoppiare a ridere per la serietà con cui l’altro aveva pronunciato quelle parole, o piangere per la sua dolcezza.

Alla fine decise di sorridere, mentre afferrava il mazzo di fiori e guardava le piccole margherite che erano state sistemate insieme e poi legate con un filo d’erba.

Non era un regalo lussuoso o qualcosa raro, ma il gesto e lo spendere del tempo nel fare qualcosa che sarebbe potuto piacerle era più di quanto volesse dall’altro.

-Grazie- sussurrò la ragazza, illuminandosi di gratitudine e affetto nei suoi confronti.

Mentre lui abbassava lo sguardo, ancora imbarazzato, lei si sporse verso il suo volto, lasciando un bacio sulla sua guancia, per ringraziarlo del pensiero che aveva avuto per lei.

-Non dimenticherò mai questo paesaggio e i fiori che hai raccolto per me, Shirou- mormorò, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime di gioia.

Una le sfuggì lungo una guancia, intercettata da un dito dell’altro, che le stava ancora sorridendo.

-Non è il caso di piangere per così poco…- le disse asciugandole le lacrime, prendendole poi il volto tra le mani, facendosi più vicino con il suo viso, quasi a sfiorare il naso della ragazza.

Era indeciso sul da farsi, dentro di lui avrebbe voluto abbassarsi sulle sue labbra rosate ma il dubbio di fare cosa sgradita era sempre in agguato.

Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, invitando il ragazzo a chiudere la distanza tra loro e così Shirou non ebbe più dubbi su cosa fare.

Sotto i ciliegi in fiore, nella distesa di margherite in una calda giornata di aprile, Sakura e Shirou si scambiarono il primo dei loro successivi e innumerevoli baci.

Tornati all’albero per mangiare il loro pranzo, la risata e la spensieratezza non li abbandonò per tutta la durata del loro appuntamento.

Per Sakura quello fu uno dei giorni più belli di tutta la sua vita e anche Shirou, nel corso degli anni, avrebbe sempre ricordato quel momento come uno dei più felici di sempre, arrivato dopo una serie di eventi troppo dolorosi che si erano susseguiti per entrambi.

Nei loro cuori, però, abbracciati sotto l’albero di ciliegio che portava lo stesso nome della ragazza, sapevano che fin quando sarebbero rimasti l’uno accanto all’altra, niente più avrebbe potuto deprimerli o far loro del male.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a Hesper che mi ha aiutato moltissimo con la revisione del testo <3


End file.
